The Samash's come for a vist
by gallaghergirl2673
Summary: For the winter solstice the tree clans, Digwall's, Macintosh's, and the McGuffin's along with a faraway clam known as the Samash's visit for a celebration/tournament. Where Merida starts to get feelings for the young Samash prince Percy. Will it be friendship? Or something more? Please check it out!
1. Chapter 1

I ride Angus into town towards the castle my unruly, fiery red hair thrown back in the wind. Cheeks matching my hair from the snippy wind as I returned from my morning ride in the forest. Angus slowed as we neared the stable and I jumped out of the saddle, which I quickly took off of him, brushed his coat, and filled his trough with oats and water. Before I headed inside wiping my runny nose with my dress sleeve earning a "Tsk" from the kitchen maids as I made my way up to my room where my mother Queen Eline was waiting for me holding what looked like a torture device.

"Hold your breath Merida!" she commanded as she pulled on my corset strings, I did as she said letting it out when she patted my back. She pulled me so I could look in the mirror; I was standing there my hair in a bun at the top of my head, my waist tiny in a flowing purple and gold gown that allowed little movement.

"Urg!" I yelled as I tried to move my arms,

"Now Merida it's not that bad, you have to look nice for our guest. And no tearing your dress, you shall not be shooting in the tournament. Again" she says getting sterner towards the end,

"Try and stop me" I huff and she glares at me,

"What was that dear?" she asks skeptically,

"Nothing" I say stomping out of me room towards the castle blacksmith shop, I cough from the smoke but keep going until I reach the head blacksmith he looks up and immediately goes to the back and comes back with an ivory bow, and a new sheath of enchanted arrows from the forest witch that would refill as soon as it emptied.

"Here you go milady, your new bow and sheath that you wished for." he said in his low voice bowing as he held it out. I took it from his hands, weighing it in my hands.

"Thank you Hamish, here is the payment you wished for." I say holding out a pouch of golden coins and a root of a special tree that I had found in the forest that had healing powers. He nodded solemnly as I left him to return to his work. Stashing the bow and sheath under my chair for the tournament I headed back to my room, dabbing on some rose perfume to cover up the smell from the blacksmith, so that mother wouldn't suspect anything.

I stopped before I entered the throne room, letting the guards pull the doors open, gracefully I walked in, taking a seat in my throne, acting like a perfect princess. My mother beamed at me before turning her attention forward as our guests arrived. First came in the Macintosh's, then the MacGuffin's, the Digwall's, then finally our guests from a far away place, the Samash's. Walked in bowing at my father before taking seats at their assigned tables, the king of the Samash's was a tall fairly built man, with a scruffy beard, pale skin, and deep blue eyes. His son the prince looked nothing like him though, he was tall, skinny as a twig, had tan skin, and light green eyes, with a head full of curly red hair. He's cute I thought to myself as my eyes wandered over to the queen who had unruly curly red hair like me, the light green eyes as her son, she was tall but lean with muscle in her light pink dress. Father stood to address the clans,

"I am king Fergus; I have invited you all here for the celebration of the winter solstice. And in celebration we will be having a tournament that princess Merida will pick the sport of." He said motioning to me with his arm, on cue I stood, my back straight with perfect posture, as I said

"I choose archery." groan swept around the room from everyone except the Samash's who looked very confused at the outbreak. My father chuckled as he resumed his speech,

"I bet nobody saw that one coming" he joked, "If everyone will please meet at the fields we will begin the tournament immediately." he finished, as everyone filed out he winked at me as if he knew what I was up too, which he probably did. I mean, I did pull this same stunt at the whole 'winning my hand' gathering, but I can't help that I like to show up men.

The princes' stood in front of their targets with a sheath and bow along with a few other clan members, I donned a grey cloak pulling up the hood so no one could nee my face, before taking my bow and setting up at a target. The goal was to shoot a perfect bull's eye over and over again until you ran out of arrows. With one last look at my father who gave me a secretive smile, I drew an arrow and lined up a shot, hearing the seams of my dress break giving me comfort as I aimed. The gong sounded and I let out a deep breath as I released the arrow hitting the target dead on, before drawing another arrow quickly. As I let the second arrow sail splitting the first one in half my hood fell revealing my unmistakable red hair. I heard my mother gasp from her throne, but I chose to ignore it and let loose more arrows splitting one after the other until a hand yanked away my bow. I turned to face my mother who was red faced and angry, I grabbed my bow back but didn't load it as she turned to address the crowd watching the matter,

"I am so sorry about my daughter, she is strong willed and stubborn at times. I hope you are not offended by her actions." She called out a shamed look on her face when the King of the Samash's stood up

"I am not offended I would like to see the rest of her skill set if it isn't a bother."

"It wouldn't be a bother at all" she turned to me and I guessed about what I was supposed to do.

"My skill set is archery which is my best, sword fighting, horse riding, riding while shooting or sword fighting, and ripping the seams of these dresses." My last skill makes him laugh a loud belly laugh.

"Well if you're going to be sword fighting you better change into something more moveable then." he called from his position by his people, I bow and head off towards the castle but not before seeing the Prince of Samash watching me with interest I give him a smile before sprinting towards the castle.

After changing into a simple cotton tunic with a leather corset that allowed movement and letting my hair down, I grabbed my sword and headed back out to the fields to find a set of armor waiting for me, I walk past it acting as if it wasn't there,

"You best put on your armor girl." someone yelled, I glared in the direction of the voice and put on arm guards, which metal was cool against my skin leaving the rest.

"Who will I be fightn' then?" I yell waiting for someone to step out. When someone does I'm surprised to find it to be the prince of Samash, fully dressed in armor, who bows before introducing himself,

"My name is Percy"

"Merida" I say before taking a fighting stance holding my trusty sword at ready, the gong sounds and I take a swing at his legs, which he blocks swiftly, before swinging at my stomach. I block his blows suffering few cuts and scraps, with one big gash bleeding through my dress on my stomach. Finally I caught his blade with mine twisting it so it fell out of his hand clattering to the ground, I grabbed it holding the blades at the front and back of his throat, ignoring the pain in from the gash as I let him go swinging the swords before running them into the ground.

I turn to see the king gaping at me,

"What?" I ask confused

"I've never seen a girl, no less a princess, fight that well or suffer those wounds without bowing out of a fight." I spit on the ground earning a glare from my mother

"I'd die before backing out. Now let's get on with the riding, my side hurts." I say and he nods before attending to his son. I let out a high shrill whistle making everyone cover their ears summoning Angus, who comes galloping towards me bareback. He slows but doesn't stop as I climb onto his back. I look down at Percy and pat the space behind me. He thinks about it then jumps on, his hands settling on my waist, as I kick Angus, who takes off towards the coast. As he quickens his pace, Percy's hands tighten around my waist; soon his arms have me in a vice hold. I don't mind much at this closeness for some reason it comforts me, like nothing can hurt me, we ride along the coast the sea breeze blowing my hair. At the familiar sensation, I throw my head back in laughter, as we enter the woods I dig into my skirt bottom pulling out my throwing knifes that I have been collecting. Percy tensed at their sudden appearance,

"What are those for?" He questioned swallowing hard, I laughed again,

"They're for throwing of course!" I exclaim spotting the first target I take aim before throwing it hitting the center of the round disk, once all my knives are gone I turn Angus around heading back to the castle grounds. As we do I sink back into Percy's touch the warmth of his touch overcoming my willpower to resist.

A/N Okay so this is my first time writing for this movie, I hope you like it. I am in love with this movie (though I'm Irish), so I thought it would be fun. Criticism welcome but no flaming I take comments to heart. Please review and check out my other stories for the Gallagher series and for Harry Potter.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Thanks for the reviews and I hope you like the new chapter, so enjoy.

Opening my eyes, which burned like embers, I found myself in my bedroom. I try to move but a sharp pain from my side stops me, gritting my teeth I try to move again, only causing me to cry out in pain. Footfall echoed in the hallway and my bedroom door bursts open as mother, father, the wee devils, and the rest of the royals' walked into my room, worry evident in their eyes. Mother ran up and hugged me, careful of my side,

"Lord I thought I had lost you." She cried,

"Mum I'm fine. It's just a wee scratch." I say trying to calm her,

"A wee scratch? It almost got to your rib cage. You've been out with fever for two days already!" she exclaimed, grief rolling off her aura,

"Well that wasn't the cut, I've been sick for a while from riding in the cold but I didn't think it was this bad." I explain my cheeks flushing in embarrassment. My hand falls to my waist, fingers playing with the bandage. My mother stands, to address the audience,

"Well it seems Merida is quite under the weather, so you can either choose to stay here until she is better or to celebrate the solstice without her. You may have until sundown to decide." They all bow at me and then exit my room, assuming that they are all gone I try to move again, biting by lip to keep back the cries so hard it starts to bleed,

"I wouldn't do that if I was you." Percy's voice comes from next to me and I jump, letting out a little screech of pain. Percy gathers my legs and slides them back onto the bed pulling the blanket up to my chest, tucking me in. He turns to leave but I grab his hand, tingles take over mine as we touch, he stops,

"Don't go Percy, please." I beg tugging him back, he sighs and pulls up a chair to my bed, without letting go of my hand, as he takes a seat.

"You need to rest Merida, so you can get better." He says, his free hand cups my face,

"But I'm fine!" I protest crossing my arms over my chest, ignoring the pain. He tilts my head up so that I'm looking into his light green eyes that are tinged with concern,

"For me?" he asks, I pout thinking of a way to get something from this, and then it hits me.

"On one condition, I will rest" I say,

"What's the condition?"

"Kiss me" his jaw drops but he quickly recomposes,

"Are you sure you want that, I mean I've heard the story of how you are against marri-" I cut him off with my kiss, since I was getting impatient, his other hand cups my other cheek. He pulls back a little,

"How rude, you shouldn't cut a prin-" I cut him off again,

"Shut up and kiss me already" and he does. I have never felt the butterflies in my stomach like this before and it meant only one thing. I Merida, who brought an ancient curse upon her mother to escape marriage, am in love with Percy prince of Samash.

A/N: This is just a little fluff chapter, I know that it's really short but I thought it was better than nothing. Happy new years and I hope you enjoyed. I will try to post a new chapter and longer chapter soon, please review, and comments, questions, or idea's you have for me and I will return any review I get from here on out.

-Black&Blue


End file.
